camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beach/@comment-5058638-20111001212438
Maybeth dreaming: the dream start : May see the white doe, the white doe is beauitful. but she is not alone anymore. theThe Mysterious golden hart came to her. also the black buck came to her, and gray bull came to her, and silver stag came came to her. The Mysterious golden hart came to her and rub his head to her. this is not normal smoke. it is pink perform smoke. Golden Hart came close to the white doe. and black buck came and step in front of her and glare at the golden hart and the golden hart challenge the black buck to fight with him for the white doe. because the golden hart want her, but the black buck don't trust him. so thes two are fighting. the grey bull stand in front of white doe, while silver stag stand next to her three of them walking together, while these two arwe fighting, but the white doe won't leave. the black buck kill golden hart, after he kill the him. the mysterious pink smoke came up. three of them walk away and black buck follow her and came close to her and rub his head against her, but the grey bull came up and step in front of her, and glare at him, and black buck challenge him for the white doe. because the grey bull don't trust him. and grey bull kill black buck and the fire came and the silver stag take her and walk with her. the grey bull follow them and came close to her, and the silver stag step in front of her and glare at the grey bull and the grey bull challenge him for the white doe. white doe watch them. silver stag kill the grey bull, and became so dark outthere. Silver stag walk with her and he saw the hunter with bow arrow, and he stand in front of her, and the bow arrow went at him and miss her. She saw her fear. she run away and tranform into the beauitful Maiden with white hair and grey eyes and tall and slim and wear a white dress with silver cape and white gloves and silver shoes, and she came back and lookin gor the golden hart's body. but there wasn't golden hart body anymore. instead there was a mysterious stranger, but she didn't know him but she came up to him and turn him into the star with her magic word. then the pink smoke is gone. then she went to looking for the black buck body and there was no black buck body. instead there was a familar guy's body. she know who he was. he is darkus, the son of thantos the god of death and she call him back and ask him not die, and she turn him into the star to save him from dying. there was no fire anymore. she went to look for the grey bull body, instead she found a familar body. she know who he is. he is Mark the son of Nyx the goddess of night and she call him back and ask him not die, and turn him into the star to save him. it wasn't so dark out anymore and the light came back. she went looking for the silver stag body and it wasn't the silver stag body anymore and instead. it was Jake's body and she turn him into the star to save him from dying. her fear was gone. then the mysterious lady turn to maybeth and maybeth know who she is. that was herself, Maybeth the daughter of Harmonia the goddess of harmony and concord. may saw herself run away and die of broken heart. there was no war and fighting anymore. instead there was peace and everying is calm down. May woke up from her dream.